Ca ira
by TheFabulouslyFoxyRoachie
Summary: Re-writes of Chapters 1-5 up 28 Dec 04. A slight continuation of my previous fic "Desideratum". Destiny is an odd thing.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, so I lied. Inspiration struck and I will finish this eventually. But first, onto the rewrites. And I don't own any of this of course. And I will be looking for a beta for this one as well, yet I don't have much hope of finding one. So crit is welcomed, but I would prefer it in an email.

Yes, this is still a slight sequel to Desideratum, in the sense that Snape wants Hermione and she is oblivious and engaged to one Mr. Harry Potter. However, these two fics are written in such different styles that I feel there should be a disclaimer on this.

_**Ça ira**_

(It will go its own way.)

**Chapter 1**

She loved him. It wasn't a question, or a statement but the plain stating of a simple fact. She loved him. She still loved him.

He didn't love her. Therein was the problem.

Looking down at her engagement ring, Hermione Granger tried to be rational about the situation. Her fiancée, the wonderful, noble, boy who lived was proving to be quite un-noble and most defiantly not wonderful.

There were reasons why they hadn't gotten married and most of them were very good. Harry wanted to finish his auror training, while Hermione wanted to finish her research and education. Then, with the outbreak of war, it was easy for the wedding to be put off until after Voldemort's defeat.

A defeat that, conveniently enough, happened two years ago.

In all, they had been engaged for five years, after dating for two. And she was still Ms. Granger. And Harry kept promising her, that one day soon, she wouldn't be.

One day soon, they were going to get married and live in a big house in a quite little town and raise a happy family. They were going to be in love and everything was going to be happily ever after.

Except for the fact that Harry Potter, all around hero of the wizarding world and Quidditch champion, didn't particularly like being faithful.

Hermione wasn't sure how long the affairs had been going on. She wasn't aware of how many other women there were. All she knew was that when she came home early from work today unannounced, she had walked in on Harry screwing the brains out of some very enthusiastic bimbo on their bed. In their house. And he hadn't even noticed that Hermione had come home early.

Rather then disrupt the rather preoccupied pair she just turned around and walked out. She kept walking until she ended up on this park bench, dwelling on what she could through the shock.

She hadn't kept track of how long she was sitting there, but it was getting dark but she didn't want to go back. She didn't feel like hearing his feeble excuses, the same pathetic lies over and over again. She just wanted to wake up and not have to deal with this.

She had given up so much for him. God, how could she have ever been so stupid?

Hermione Granger- the know it all brain had spent the last seven years of her life being completely and utterly stupid. Teaching was out of the question because he didn't want her too- said that it would keep them apart. She was his fortress, his support system, helping him through the darkest days of the war. She gave him everything- her virginity, her trust, her life. Hell, she was willing to have children with the man. She didn't really even _like _children. And in one day, he had managed not only to destroy everything they ever had but he also practically slapped her in the face as well.

He lied to her and that's what hurt the most.

He said he'd never leave, never hurt her like that. She trusted him. When they first started dating, she didn't make Harry say that he loved her. She didn't want him too- but he insisted. The engagement was also Harry's idea. She didn't need those things- Harry told them to her willingly, optionally. And that's what pissed her off.

The fact that he didn't have to do those things and he did. And then he lied about it.

As Hermione Granger came to this realization on her park bench, anger quickly replaced the mind numbing shock. It wouldn't do to go home like this. She wasn't about to end up in Abakazan because of that bloody bastard.

Fuck him, she thought. I'll be just fine on my own. Besides, she didn't want to think about this anymore tonight. Her head hurt and she was tired. Taking a page from Scarlet O'Hara, she decided to worry about it tomorrow.

With that settled, she left the park and started to walk to Ginny Weasley's flat to spend the night.

Hermione ended up staying for much longer then the night.

Standing at a door in her flat, Ginny Weasley was not amused. "Hermione, it's been almost two months. You've got to decide what to do, or I'm going to start charging rent," Ginny Weasley threatened for the third time that day. She was met with silence, as usual.

"Fine then. I'll just owl Ron and tell him to go ahead and beat the shit out of Harry. Again. Then I'll owl Dumbledore and tell him to expect you on the Hogwart's train…"

The redhead trailed off as the door swung open revealing a very unkempt Hermione Granger.

"You will do nothing of the sort. Now go away and let me mope in peace."

Ginny sighed. "You've already done the whole moping shtick. Now you've got to rejoin the living. Besides, Snape already filled the lonely, depressed, moping bastard slot at Hogwarts. You'll have to try for something else. Something much more cuter and bubbly- and less greasy of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And who said I was going to Hogwarts? Because I certainly don't recall ever saying so."

"Hermione, Dumbledore asked you personally to go. How could you turn that down?"

"Ginny, do you not realize that I've been receiving that same letter every year since university? It's nothing new, nor is special."

"Will you listen to yourself? The greatest wizard of our time has repeatedly asked you personally to go and teach at his school! What is not special about that?" Ginny asked as she started to become quite exasperated.

"For the final time, I am not going to Hogwarts. End of story. There is nothing for me there. And lemon drops."

"Except a wonderful job doing something you love."

"I hate lemon drops."

Ginny moved to start making tea in the flat's little kitchen. As she collected the tealeaves, she looked at Hermione once again. "You're scared aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're scared. This is something you always wanted to do and you're scared you won't be any good at it. You're afraid to find out you're wrong." Ginny said thoughtfully as she poured them both a cup.

Hermione glared at the redhead. "Fantastic. Not only do I have that old coot attempting to manipulate me into working for him even after I've turned him down for years, you're now attempting pop psychology."

Ginny ignored her. In the past two months, Ginny had become exceptionally good in blocking Hermione out when she started muttering. "You're also afraid it'll remind you of Harry." A slight pause, then, "how come you never taught when you two were together? Everyone always expected that you would. Was it because of Harry that you didn't?"

"Now you're really going where it's none of your business." Hermione snapped as she reached for her mug.

"Right." Ginny said, pausing to taste her tea. "That was a most informative conversation. Now, about buying new robes for you to use at Hogwarts…."

"GINNY! I am not, nor will I ever return to Hogwarts! Do you understand me?"

Ginny nodded, smirking knowingly to herself.

Three months later, the new Muggle Studies teacher for Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was boarding the train at King's Cross Platform 9 3/4. If one was to watch her, they might notice a startlingly resemblance to one very annoyed Hermione Granger. And if they were to look even closer, they may notice a very self satisfied Ginny Weasley there to see her off. And if they were really observant, they would of heard the new teacher tell Ginny Weasley exactly where she could go in great detail and in many words that could not be repeated in mixed company.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

It was odd being back, Hermione thought. Hogwarts looked as it always had, and none of its innate characteristics had changed. But there was something different, something intangible that she just couldn't pin down.

For starters, Hogwarts seemed so much smaller this time around.

Maybe it was because she knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be there pulling her away from the safety of the library to save the world. Or it could have been the lack of insults being hurled by the Slytherins. Whatever it was, her homecoming felt oddly empty.

"Hermione!" Minerva McGonagall called out, pulling Hermione from her rather dreary thoughts. "We've all been waiting for you! How was your trip? Did you find everything all right? How have you been?" the deputy headmistress asked as she guided the younger woman through the halls.

"One question at a time Professor!" Hermione laughed, never having seen her head of house act so excited.

"None of that professor nonsense now. You're one now too, you know. And, as for me being excited, well, it's been a rather slow week. You'll have to excuse me."

"All right Minerva," Hermione accented the last part. "My trip was fine, everything is the same as when I left it and I'm doing as well as one could expect under the circumstances."

"Ah yes, we all heard about that. What? Did you expect such news about the wizarding world's most watched couple to go unreported?" Minerva added defending herself from the shocked look Hermione gave her. "You mean most watched wizard. I was just extra scenery." The younger witch added bitterly.

"If you need to talk about it, my door is always open my dear." Minerva stopped in front of the gargoyle that blocked Dumbledore's office. "Here we are. I must warn you though, I was not the only one excited about your arrival."

With the elder professor leading the way, the two witches entered the headmaster's office. With a great bellowing " 'ermione!" Hagrid swept the newest member of the Hogwarts faculty into a bone-crushing hug. The rest of the faculty crowded around her, anxious to hear how their once star pupil had fared.

It was truly amazing how many people could fit into the headmaster's office. Hagrid was there, taking up a good portion of the room, as well as Professors Vector, Sprout, Flitwick and Hooch. The Madams Pince and Pomfrey were standing by the headmaster's desk. Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster took up the couch nearest the fire, while the newest Defence Against The Dark Arts professor shared the couch with Hermione.

"So how have you been Hermione?" the DADA professor asked. "I've been good Professor. Oh stop- I know I don't have to call you that but old habits are hard to break."

"Very well then. I was so glad when I heard you were coming to teach here. Of course from your reception, I'm sure you see I'm not the only one."

"I'm glad to be back Professor Lupin. And I must say that I'm glad you're back too. You were our best defence teacher anyway."

He smiled at the compliment. "It's getting late. I should be going soon- I have a full week ahead of me." "I think I must agree with Remus. It's well past my bedtime." Professor Vector added.

As the faculty slowly dispersed, the headmaster spoke up. "Hermione, a moment please?" Waiting until the last teacher left, the old wizard looked at her. "Let me walk with you to your new chambers." He escorted her out of his office. "I'm very glad that you finally decided to take me up on my offer. After all, it only took me five years to get you to agree."

"Normally takes more?" She asked.

"Apparently you never tried to get Severus to teach," he said.

"How is Professor Snape? I didn't see him here tonight."

The old wizard shook his head at that. "Nor would you expect too. He's become much more withdrawn in the past years. Almost a hermit."

"Shame. I was hoping to ask him about some potions research I did in university. I never finished it, but you know how those things are."

"I would still ask him if I were you." She looked at the wizard. "Are you sure he'll talk to me?"

"Hermione, I said he was a hermit, not dead. Besides, he needs to rejoin the rest of the world. And, although he'd never admit it, I think you were his favourite student."

"Me? His favourite student?" Hermione scoffed. "He would barely even look at me by the time we graduated. At the end of my seventh year, he all but ignored me. I would hardly say I was his favourite."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling with hidden knowledge. "All the more reason to make amends. I believe you'll remember the way to his office. Oh and here we are." He said stopping before a door. "Now, before you retire for the night, would you like a lemon drop?"

She graciously declined.

Hermione, while she hated lemon drops, loved her room. They were fabulous. That was the only way to describe them. Absolutely gorgeous. Adjacent to the Ravenclaw house, they were closer to the dungeons then Gryffindor towers. Dumbledore hadn't deemed it necessary to explain their placement and she decided not to ask. He probably would just answer in riddles then ask her about the rain in Spain or some other such nonsense.

She wondered about the twinkle in his eye when they were talking early. Hermione never thought about it before, but somehow she realized that eyes aren't supposed to do that and wondered if maybe he should get it checked out. Could be the start of a cataract or something could be stuck there.

Not being familiar with optometry, she turned her attention to exploring. Her suite was bigger then she expected.

A large sitting room with a small antechamber attached to it made up the first part. This lead into her bedroom, which was quite large. On one side of the bedroom, there was a veranda that was obviously hidden from student's eyes by magic. It had a lovely view, but that wasn't what held Hermione's interest at the moment.

The bathroom was opposite the veranda. It was large and spacious, filled with all sorts of wonderful soaps and scents. Deciding to break in the bathtub first, Hermione turned on the tap marked "vanilla" allowing the cream coloured bubbles to fill the tub.

Sinking into the wonderful frothy mixture, Hermione laid her head back and sighed. Now this part of Hogwarts is still the same.

As the day wore on, the odd feeling she had when she first arrived started to grow smaller. It was still there though, but now just a nagging feeling that she had left something undone.

Hogwarts was definitely home though. She had been so busy being Harry's fiancée that she didn't realize how much she missed it. It was like a safe harbour, or an old friend.

For the first time in a long while, she felt safe- like everything was going to work out.

Reviewing the events of the day she remembered that she still hadn't seen Professor Snape.

I'll find him tomorrow, she thought as she closed her eyes and started to relax.

After all, it's not like he'd actually want to see her.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Far below the calm peacefulness that bubble baths brought, Severus Snape sat restlessly in his dungeon. Staring into the fire, he realized the bottle of whiskey seemed considerably lighter then it was an hour ago.

He then realized he didn't give a damn.

She was back. Up there, high above him, still as unattainable as ever. The wonderfully ironic, not to mention phallic, symbolism of it all. Not that her stay was permanent by any means.

Given enough time, Potter would realize what a bloody great fool he'd been and try and get her back. Of course, she'd scream and yell- probably even give the stupid boy a good slap or two. He'd then beg forgiveness, saying how he didn't deserve it all the while, and then he'd swear he'd change. After much dramatic ado about this, she'd give in and forgive him, and they'd get married as planned. They'd live happily ever after, as she played the loving wife and he made sure to screw around much more discreetly.

Gryffindors.

At least with a Slytherin, there'd be much more intrigue. Maybe a murder or two for the hell of it. But no, Gryffindors just had to act all noble. They had to lead lives that read like a cheap paperback romance.

A more sober part of his brain realized that in those books, the husband didn't screw around anymore.

In answer, he refilled the glass, drowned it, and refilled it again.

Didn't the gods have anything better to do the torture him?

He had tried to tell himself that it was only a crush. It was the simple result of someone being nice to him. An incredibly beautiful someone being nice to him. It was just the natural reaction. It would fade away over time. He was confusing gratitude with love.

Unfortunately, the "crush" didn't go away. Maybe it would have if everything didn't remind him of her. Every student who dared to raise her hand, every female with a slight curl to her hair, and the entire bloody house of Gryffindor all brought back memories.

He chuckled to himself. Who'd ever have thought Professor Snape would become a sentimental old fool?

Gods, this was so unbearably pointless. Foolishness utterly beneath him. For god's sake, he was a Slytherin. Why couldn't he act like one?

She's probably bitter- corrupted, he thought. The war changed so many. She would be haggard, worn down, resentful. He interrupted his thoughts for another drink. If only it could be so simple. He knew from the few times he had seen her that she was still radiant and as noble as ever.

He threw the glass into the fire. He felt slightly better when he heard it shatter.

Damn, damn, damn. Why couldn't he just get over it? He tried- heaven knows he tried. Sex alone did nothing, especially when all he thought about was her. Drinking, travelling, losing himself in his work all had no effect. The years went on and his longing for her continued unabashed.

It was easier just to be the biggest bastard he could be, which wasn't very hard at all, considering that he wasn't very nice to begin with. He couldn't stand to see those insufferable children smiling every day. So what if they hated him? He didn't like them much either. What did they do to deserve happiness? Nothing, nothing at all. Why should he play nice to them? Bastards, all of them.

He supposed he was proof that misery does love company. If nothing else, by being a wanker, he didn't have to deal with questioners or people who knew of some girl with a "wonderful personality" who would be just perfect for him.

The last rational part of his mind registered he had drank almost a whole bottle of whiskey in an hour and a half and that this was not helping the situation any.

He told it to go to hell, after all it was only a little bottle, and finished the rest.

Several hours later, very persistent knocking on his door awaked Severus. Of course, "woke" could be a very objective term.

He rather hoped it would stop if he just turned over and threw his blanket over his head.

It did not cooperate, but instead grew louder.

Somewhere through the blinding nausea and splitting headache, a little voice, possibly reason- assuming it wasn't to terribly pissed at him telling it to bugger off last night- came through: It's the door, answer it, and the sound will stop.

Willing his body to comply, Severus slowly started to get up. The light streaming in from the windows, would have told him he had slept away all of the morning. That is, it would have if hadn't gotten completely pissed the night before.

Finally, reaching the door he swung it open and leaned against its frame to support himself. "What do you want?" he attempted to snarl. But before he could wait for a response a wave of nausea hit him. As he bolted for the bathroom, he didn't even look to see who his unwelcome guest was.

Severus had never realized how exactly wonderful and precious indoor plumbing was until that moment.

Settling down on the cool floor of the bathroom, he then decided that sleep would be a very good thing indeed.

For the second time that day, Severus awoke, very stiff from sleeping in a chair all night, like the drunken fool he was. But if he fell asleep in a chair, how did he end up in bed? And how come he didn't feel like he was about to die, vomit, and where had the elves that had been tap-dancing in his skull gone?

He found the answers to one of his questions on his nightstand. There stood an empty vial clearly labelled "Hangover Relief." Now how did it get there and how did he get in bed?

Slowly, he began to reassemble what had happened. He did sleep in the chair, but the last time he fell asleep he was on the bathroom floor. And he was on the bathroom floor because didn't want to cover whoever it was at the door with last night's dinner.

So who was this mystery guest?

While he was still trying to figure this out, a feminine voice teased "I see sleeping beauty has decided to grace the world with their presence."

Severus Snape turned around, and looked right at a smiling Hermione Granger.

Then for the first time in his life, he fainted.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Severus Snape was a moronic fool of epic proportions.

At least that's what he told himself. And whatever it was that he just did went far beyond unbecoming.

Maybe it was all a dream. A horrid nightmare caused by a bad bit of cheese or something. Next thing you know, he'll be teaching Potions naked, and then he'll wake up in a cold sweat. Because this is all a very dreadful dream gone terribly, horrifically wrong.

Apparently the gods were very bored and needed a good joke. He just wished that he wasn't the punch line.

But he did know one thing. He did not just faint. Snapes do not, under any circumstances, including extreme blood loss, faint. He merely lost his grasp on consciousness for a bit. Side effect of the potion. It is very well documented, if one would care to look it up.

But none of these interesting facts helped him figure out why on earth was she still there. Could she at least let him die of mortification with some dignity? No, the damn Gryffindor was probably worried.

So why was she laughing?

"I mean really professor, I know my hair is a little out of control, but I think that was going overboard."

"Miss Granger, please inform me as to why you are still in my chambers." Snape said, slowly pulling himself upright.

"I'm here because you let me in. Right before you decided to nap in the bathroom."

He considered if Obliviate would be going too easy on her. "And why did you think your presence would be welcomed?"

"Oh professor, please stop! I have no need for thanks. No, I couldn't of left you on the cold floor wrapped around the toilet! And don't bother thanking me for curing you hangover. I need no more thanks. Oh, stop, really, you're making me blush." She gushed sarcastically.

He snarled at her. "What do you want?"

She looked at the floor, as if realizing she didn't have much of a reason to be there. "I just wanted to say hello."

He stopped, turned and stared at her.

"You wanted to tell me 'hello'?" Wanting to tell him hello indeed. Nobody stopped to tell him hello unless they had a death wish. Which it was becoming very apparent that she did.

She looked him in the eye. "I didn't see you last night and was wondering how you were, that's all."

"My humblest apologies for not dropping everything and fawning over you, Miss Granger. I had better things to do with my time."

Severus Snape was not known for thinking before he spoke. He realized he had lived up to his reputation once again as Hermione stood up, and gave him scathing glare as she began speaking. "I'm glad to see that you rate getting arsed of higher importance then associating with me. Have fun vomiting your lunch up tomorrow Professor. I won't be bothering you."

He watched as she quickly exited his room, not even bothering to shut the door. Severus Snape, he told himself, you are a moron.

He figured he should run out of the room, catch her and apologize. But if he did, she would maybe take that as an invitation to stick around. In other cases that might have been a good thing- he could actually use some sensible company about now. But personally, he didn't like having things held up in front of him that he couldn't have. It was very simple indeed. He'd apologize later. Let her vent to Lupin or something. He'd rather go for a walk.

Walking through the halls, Hermione Granger was quite upset. "The gall of that unbelievable bastard! I should have just left him hugging the toilet." She muttered as she briskly walked back to her chambers.

"I'm rather glad you hadn't Hermione. Term is about to start and I'd hate for my Potions Master to get a cold. Rather hard to find a substitute on such short notice."

She stopped short and followed the voice to its owner. "I didn't see you there Headmaster."

He walked up to her and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "Ah, it's rather easy to be overlooked in these halls. Now, let an old man have the honour of escorting you on your walk. Where were you going?"

"I actually don't have a destination in mind." She sighed, giving in to the older wizard.

"Most of the best walks aren't planned, if I do say so myself. So while we walk, tell me how you've been." He said as he started to lead her out the hallway.

They walked around the castle, through the grounds, not really stopping nor going anyplace. Something about the Headmaster set you at ease, just enough to tell him everything. Or maybe it was a spell of some sort. That, in all honesty, was probably closer to the truth.

So she gave him the short version: Harry said he loved me, and had a funny way of showing it, and if you see him, tell him I hope he gets the clap.

"Very interesting Hermione. If I see him, I will be sure to pass on the message," he said as they walked along. "Are you ready for school to start?"

She sighed. "Actually, I haven't even started my lesson plans. It's been kind of hectic."

"I see. Maybe one of the other professors could offer you help if needed." She nodded, wondering if McGonagall or maybe Lupin would be free today. After all, it has been years since she was even inside a classroom. Help would be very much appreciated.

"And here's a perfect volunteer now." He said, as they turned a corner and were brought face to face with a still grouchy Professor Snape. "Miss Granger, I do believe you worked with Severus before, correct?" He looked at Snape. "I'm sure Severus will be delighted to help show you the ropes."

"Of course" Snape answered in a way that suggested he would rather not.

"Splendid!" The headmaster clapped his hands together. "Then you can excuse me. I need to go to Hogsmead and pick up a new pair of socks. My old ones are getting worn."

With that, the Headmaster walked off humming, seemingly unaware of the potential disaster he left behind.

"Socks?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Of course he needs them. He's been needing new ones since I've started working here." Severus answered, watching the Headmaster walking away.

"So he's been needing new socks the entire time? Has he ever actually made it to the store?"

Severus sighed. "No, Miss Granger. He doesn't need socks. If anything, he's going to go back to his office and attempt to practice twinkling in the mirror. He's trying to marry me off you know."

A look at Miss Granger showed him, that no, she did not know. He sighed, continuing, "He's trying to set us up, Miss Granger. He's done this to me to every female on staff who's under 80. He'll bump into me, suggest I help her with a time consuming project, and then disappear claiming to need socks."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed." Severus turned and started walking back to the castle. "I suggest we at least take his hint on this one. If we resist, it only gets worse."

"How much worse?" She said, not yet starting to follow him.

"I was _accidentally_ locked in the broom closet with Hooch once for 12 hours, with a lovely plate of lemon drops to provide our substance."

Hearing this, Hermione decided that he was right, and it was best if they started work immediately. Cursing to herself, she led the way to her quarters. Yes, today was indeed shaping up to be a great, sunshiny, happy day.

Severus wasn't exceptionally happy about this current situation either. In all honesty he'd prefer cuddling with Hagrid by a roaring fire to dealing with this. At least he wasn't hung over anymore- thank whatever deity had intervened in that.

They arrived at her door, and after Hermione quickly said the password, they entered. She looked at him expectantly.

He stared back. Think Severus, he told himself- you're a Slytherin. There should be someway out of this. Visualize being the conniving bastard you are.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

A very long, uncomfortable silence.

Clearing his throat, Severus realized that a dazzling, wonderful excuse wasn't coming. Best just to get on with it. Maybe she'd have done something, and he could get escape, while technically still doing what the Headmaster asked. "Still haven't done your lesson plans? I expected more from the ever-studious Ms. Granger." Good. He could still do sarcasm.

"No, Professor I haven't. I had other things to deal with." She answered.

Severus hadn't been aware that it was possible to make professor sound like a curse word. Somehow, Hermione had managed to do it. It would have been a praiseworthy quality in anyone else. But from her it just managed to really irk his nerves.

"Humph. Typical Gryffindor. Can't stomach a simple heartache."

"At least I have a heart to break. Unlike some people in present company." She said rather coldly.

Touché, he thought. "Of course. As everyone is well aware, I live under a rock, free from any danger of romantic entanglements. I have a heart of stone, sacrifice virgins and bathe in the blood of infants in my spare time. Now are you going to show me what you plan on covering this year, or do you plan to just stand there and stare at me?"

She glared at him for a minute more before giving in, lemon drops and closets being forefront in her mind. "Over here I have the books I picked out for the Muggle Arts class," she said hurrying to a desk. "Basic overview of western literature and art. I also have a textbook for history and another about everyday life for general Muggle Studies." From her movements, it was obvious that she had nothing planned. Severus was sure she didn't even know the names of all the classes she'd be teaching. He'd be here all evening.

"So do you have anything planned?"

"Well, I have a selection of books for the literature class. As for the art and music- I'm borrowing the lesson plan of a class my cousin took last year."

To her surprise, he nodded. "At least you have some sense. I was waiting for the worst. Now what other classes do you have?" He said, pulling up a chair and conjuring up a pot of coffee.

It took 5 hours, 6 and half cups of coffee, and 13 scrolls to get everything ready and in order. Not that Hermione liked the greasy git any more then before, but she was glad he forced her to write it all out. That was one less thing she'd have to worry about. And since now she had her lesson plan for the entire year, maybe Dumbledore would allow them to stay as far away from each other as possible.

Knowing Dumbledore, that was about as likely as Harry and Draco being soul mates.

Meanwhile, Severus was quite ready to go back to his chambers and get roaring drunk for the second time this week. Nothing good ever happened on Monday.

It shouldn't bother him anymore. He was not going to get her - he accepted that fact. So why did he almost go crazy watching her for five hours because he could not touch her?

This was ridiculous. One step at a time, he told himself. He had sat in a room for five hours with her and didn't say anything too horrible or spiteful. Okay, there was that crack about Potter's fixation about waxing certain parts of his Quidditch ensemble. But that wasn't bad for Severus. All in all it had been a pleasant afternoon. It hadn't been quite the scenario he was hoping for, but at least she didn't kill him. Or attempt to in any glaringly obvious ways.

Checking the time, he realized that if he wanted, he'd still have time to work on the Wolfsbane potion for Remus. Not only did he need to brew more, he was trying to find a way to strengthen it, make it much more effective at stopping the effects felt by the victims. Yes, if he hurried, he'd still have time to work on it before it became too late.

Rather then working on a potion for Remus, he ended up having tea with the man himself.

Sitting down in front of the fire in Severus's chamber, Remus Lupin was making himself quite at home. "Spent all day with Hermione, eh? Someone moves fast." He said, giving Severus an over-exaggerated wink.

"Remus, please. I spent all day helping her with her lesson plans. Dumbledore practically pushed the quill into my hands." Severus said, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Lesson plans? So that's what they call it nowadays." Remus added suggestively. Without giving Severus time to respond, he continued, "How is she doing?"

"The same. Infuriating know-it-all." Severus answered a little to quickly. "Why do you ask?"

Remus shrugged, placing his cup on the table. "Just wondering. I saw Harry the other day at Sirus's. He's not taking it well."

"What does he have to take at all? It was his stupidity that caused her to leave as I recall." Severus replied.

Remus sighed, and glanced towards the fire. "All the same, he's pretty out of it. I think he's spent most of the last five months pissed. Quite pathetic really."

Becoming annoyed by the train of conversation, Severus asked, "As much as I relish the idea of Potter making a fool out of himself, is there anything else you wanted?"

"No, just wanted to see how Hermione was." Turning away from the fire, Remus looked squarely at the Potions professor. "I knew she would just tell me she was okay, so I decided to interrogate you instead. You were with her all day."

Severus snorted, "Oh and I thought you just wanted to see me." Putting down his teacup Severus continued. "She's distracted, and Potter is a bigger fool then I thought." Remus raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect me to say? I'm not going to take pity on the prat. If he couldn't see what was before him then and now is choosing not even to put up a fight for her, he doesn't deserve pity. He's a blind, stupid idiot, who deserves to get arsed every night and wake up with hangovers." Picking up his now refilled teacup, Severus finished. "And that, my dear Remus, is my opinion on that matter."

Remus smiled. "I see." The conversation quickly drifted off into another direction. The two professors sat talking pleasantly and drinking tea. Although Severus had not expected to find Remus by his door, and would never publicly admit it, he was thankful for the distraction the werewolf provided. Soon though, Remus started to leave. As Severus walked him to the door, Remus stopped. "Just watch her- I'm not sure she's doing as well as she'd like us to think. And I'm worried about her."

With that, he made his departure. Just great, thought Snape. I'm now the Gryffindors personal fairy godmother. Next they'll be asking me to baby-sit for Weasleys. Shuddering at that thought, the Potions Master decided to retire for the night.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Thank God that's over. Hermione thought as she collapsed in her chair. Every day since the first day of school it seemed she had a migraine. Of course, who wouldn't? Trying to teach Slytherins Muggle history was practically a suicide wish.

Stupid bigoted children. At least the Muggle Art Survey class went off without a hitch. Mostly Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, it was the one bright spot of the day. All the houses got along, even the two Slytherins that were in there and the three Hufflepuffs. Too bad that couldn't be said for the fourth year Slytherin/ Gryffindor class. Massaging her throbbing temples, she started to understand why Snape always threatened to poison them.

A nasty little part of her brain told her that she could always sneak into his storage cabinet. It was quite easy if she remembered correctly. Just a bit of wormwood, basilisk venom, and digitalis…

No, she corrected herself. Poisoning the little bastards is below me. Unless they don't start acting like human beings. She shook her head. Too much time spent with Snape. Do your lessons on your own next time.

Fortunately, before she could put any such plan into action, her thoughts were interrupted by the all important dinner hour.

As she entered Great Hall for dinner, Hermione was hoping to find a free spot next to Minerva. She had a question about a transfiguration article she had read in the British Journal Of Magic. Apparently, wizards in Peru had managed to permanently transfer a llama into a wardrobe. Wondering if this could possibly effect the study of transfiguration and if sh- damn. Remus was on the left of Minerva, and Madam Hooch on the right. In fact, every seat at the head table was taken.

Except for the one next to Snape.

Figures. Having dinner with Snape would be the perfect closing to this day.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione steeled her courage and went to the empty chair. He barely looked up when she pulled out the chair and sat down. "Hello Miss Granger." He gave her a brief nod, to which she merely sighed in response.

"Rough day, Granger?"

She snorted. "Putting it mildly, yes."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small blue vial. "Here, three drops of this in your tea will get rid of that nasty headache you're having. Six more in a student's tea will leave them unconscious for the better part of a week."

In spite of herself, she laughed slightly at that. "Having a not so great day yourself? And how did you know I had a headache?"

"One, I have students that make Longbottom look like a genius in potions. And two, you keep squinting and rubbing your temples. A blind man could see you had a headache." He said as he placed the three necessary drops in her tea for her, leaving the vial besides the cup.

Sipping her now potion-improved tea, Hermione could feel the tension in her head lessening. "Thanks." She pushed the vial back towards him.

Standing up, he waved her off. "Keep it. I have vats of this stuff in the dudgeons." He paused, then added "Good night Miss Granger and enjoy your dinner."

Watching him walk away, she realized with a shock that the man had actually been nice for once. She shook her head, Snape nice? She needed to get more sleep. That was a sure sign of delirium. Or the Apocalypse.

No sleep was to be found soon, however. After dinner she attended the ever-fun faculty meeting. Much to her chagrin, Hermione Granger was chosen to help supervise the first Hogsmead Weekend. Now, her much coveted Saturday would be spent with a bunch of unruly children and one very bitter Potions Professor. Oh, yes, he had been chosen to supervise too.

Dumbledore seemed to get too much amusement out of announcing the chaperons. Between all the teachers, Severus and Hermione were considered the most likely to leave third years in the Forbidden Forest. In fact, there were rumours that the rest of the faculty had already taken bets on when that said event would occur.

It was not that Hermione didn't like teaching. It was just so frustrating. The younger Slytherins didn't care about her class no matter how much she punished or points she deducted. Most Gryffindors didn't pay attention either because most of them at least knew Muggles or were Muggle-borns and therefore, thought the class was a moot point.

Whenever she had something that fascinated her to share with the class, they ignored her. They did their work yes, and paid attention in class, but nobody cared. At least in the required classes.

The other classes were not as bad. Advanced Muggle Culture, fifth year, Muggle History for sixth years, and Muggle Art Survey, seventh years, went on without a hitch. Maybe because the kids had chosen to take them. They actually wanted to talk and learn about these things.

These thought didn't make her anticipate the first Hogsemead weekend any more then before.

Returning to her quarters, she ran into something. To be more precise, a someone with bright red hair.

"Ron!" she called, pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Herm." He said returning the hug. "I'm here on Ministry business. We needed to ask Dumbledore what he thought about recent Death Eater attacks."

"There's been more?" She asked, worry showing on her face.

"Yeah, there was another one today, down in Kent. Nobody was home, but they found the dark mark left in the remains of the house."

"I thought all this was over two years ago."

He sighed. "It was. Don't worry- it's just a bunch of rouges. There's no actual rhyme or reason behind these attacks."

"Well, that's good at least. Moving on to lighter topics, what have you been up too?" she asked, desperate not to talk about the darker developments in the news.

He grinned, "Oh you know, the usual. Working, sleeping, getting engaged…"

"You got engaged and didn't tell me? When did this happen? And I'm assuming its Lavender?" She asked, hugging him again.

"Yes, I'm engaged to Miss Lavender Brown. It happened last night missy, so that's why I didn't write and tell you." He smiled. "And before you ask, we're thinking about a December wedding. December of next year, that is. That way all the little Weasleys will be home for the holidays."

She returned his smile. "Congratulations Ron. You two are so perfect together. Tell Lavender I'm so happy for her."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." Suddenly looking serious, the red head looked at Hermione. "Herm, speaking of engagements, Harry misses you."

Hermione's smile disappeared. "And?" she asked icily.

"And, he's sorry. In fact, he's really sorry. He knows he screwed up big and I know he's sent you owls trying to apologize." Ron said, pleading his other best friend's case.

"I know about the owls, Ron. I choose not to answer them." She looked frustrated. "Look, I don't want to have anything else to do with him. I left because it was time for me to move on. What I walked in on that day wasn't a one-time thing. He's been lying to me for years Ron and you know it." She paused. "I don't think he ever meant to marry me."

Ron managed to have the decency to look uncomfortable. "If that's how you feel-"

"Yes, it is" she interrupted. "And I'm tired of either people coddling me, telling me to get over it or telling me how much he is suffering."

"Well then there's nothing I can say is there." He gave her a weak smile that she didn't return. "Then just let me tell you one thing. He's in Hogsmead. I don't think he'll try and get in touch with you, but I just thought you'd like to know. Just in case."

"Thanks Ron." Looking at her watch, she realized she was late for a detention. "Great. I'm late. I'll talk to you later Ron. Oh, and Good Luck!"

Waiting till she was out of earshot, he muttered, "Keep the luck. Knowing Harry you'll probably need it more then I will."


End file.
